


Ready Player Two?

by bakanekofan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Family Issues, Growing Up Together, M/M, Soulmates, Speech Disorders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanekofan/pseuds/bakanekofan
Summary: I'm sorry. I really, really am, but I'm in need. This is a shameless RP request for Boyf Riends, details within.





	Ready Player Two?

Ugh. So, I find myself breaking my own rule of not shamelessly begging for roleplays on AO3. Well, here goes nothing.

 

I need Boyfs, but... Super specific boyfs. So my concept is pretty general, slice-of-lifey soulmates, so if you're not into that, you might want to just head for the exits now. Keep in mind it is not fully plotted out as I'd like to work on plot with a partner, but I do have the concept in mind, and this is how it goes. Michael and Jeremy meet in Pre-K (which, if you count back 12 years from Junior year, unless they skipped grades or were held back, would have been around the time they would have met). Michael is a quiet kid, keeps to himself and sometimes the adults notice him talking to himself, but assume "imaginary friend" and leave it alone. The other kids don't really seem to notice him much at all, and he's content with that. He keeps his head down and doesn't draw attention to himself, and in doing so, doesn't make friends, really, but also doesn't make enemies. Jeremy wants so badly to make friends with his peers, but has trouble communicating. He has a severe speech impediment (stutter) and his mother actively refuses to send him to speech therapy, claiming it's an "Attention-seeking behavior that needs to be punished, not rewarded with more attention." Mr. Heere just lets her call the shots, though he doesn't necessarily agree with her, because he's afraid of losing her.

 

Michael isn't just "talking to himself" though. It appears that way, but he's not. On the day of his birth, his grandfather passed away, and because of his regret in not being able to meet his grandson in life, the grandfather's spirit connected itself to Michael. Michael can see, hear, and communicate with his grandfather with relative ease. He's young and sensitive (though he later grows out of it, by the time he hits high school, the only time he sees his grandfather is when his mental state is chemically altered). Grandfather directs him to intervene on Jeremy's behalf when he witnesses Jeremy being bullied for his stutter, and Michael initially refuses, but the grandfather insists, letting slip that Jeremy is his soulmate (he can see the red string of fate). When Michael asks what a soulmate is, the grandfather explains, "It means he's going to be a really good friend, if you give him a chance." Michael would, later, learn the actual meaning of the term and freak out about it, but in the moment, he  _is_ craving contact from his peers. The story would follow them through friendship, with Michael essentially acting, in the early years, as a stand-in speech therapist for Jeremy sans any official training on the subject, the drama that unfolds between their families, and eventually the events of the musical and even beyond that.

 

Now, this rp would be edited for flow/continuity, then published here as a co-authored fic, the chapters being between time skips as this is largely slice-of-life, but would take place off-site (preferably Discord, Docs, or a combination?). As for how I want things to play out, I'll lay it out for you in a list format.

 

1\. I don't care much who plays who. I love both of the boys, but I will say that I want to take control of Jeremy's mother and probably Michael's grandfather. Personally, I think it would be easiest for me to have the two of them and Michael, and my partner to take Mr. Heere, Jeremy, and one or both of the Mell parents, but I AM flexible on this. Talk to me, we can work through it, and if you want to see how I write Michael or Jeremy, I would direct you to my "Never Got Over It" series- there are two works in the series, both depicting the same events but one from Michael's perspective and the other Jeremy's, and it'll show you how I get into their heads.

2\. Headcanons! Everybody has them, and mine are legion. The only one I'm dead-set on NOT including is the "Michael has two moms." Which... I know technically isn't considered headcanon anymore (Thanks a lot, Broadway) but I don't like the trope of "just make everybody some form of LGBT" because it's unrealistic. There are better ways to go about representation. I do have a replacement headcanon about Michael's parents complete with their own backstory in a manner that really makes a lot of sense, in my opinion, but- by the time the musical happens, Michael's mom would be a single mother. Jeremy's mom, the reason I want to play her, is because I have a super specific form of terrible mother in mind for her based on personal experiences with an equally horrible mother (not my own but...) She's sort of the type to deny that anything could be "wrong" with a child that she produced (kinda like Larry Murphy almost, if you're familiar with Dear Evan Hansen?) and refuses to get him any sort of help or even proper diagnoses because she knows better than the specialists trained in their fields. Possibly anti-vaxxer, helicopter parents in a weird way (ex: goes to the park with her kid, turns him loose, sits playing with her phone until another parent asks "is that your kid" because he's either hurt himself or is otherwise getting into trouble/doing something dangerous, then proceeds to accuse the other parent of being negligent), never works herself, but rails on her husband for working too much, then demands more money for frivolities to the point where they have trouble affording groceries, proceeds to get angry with the husband for not earning enough money- the list goes on. She would also be out of the picture by the time the musical happened, though, obviously. Other various headcanons I have for them are more memory-based, but as we would be playing through those memories, I don't really think they need to be said. Plus I'm flexible on altering them to better suit our needs. Now, all that said, I AM open to your headcanons, too. We can discuss, pick and choose what works for us, go from there. I'm not just going to force you to take all mine and ignore your own.

 

3\. Mmmm limits. So uh... My limits are as follows: what happens in the bathroom stays there (except crying, that's not an exclusively bathroom activity), keep fetishes and kinks reasonable to the characters. If you can't explain why a character would have it in a way that makes sense with canon characterization, it doesn't belong. That's all I ask, really. I'm fine with NSFW as long as you're old enough to be writing it (and they're not literal children at the time of writing it, this would obviously be later-game content). Everything else is pretty much fair game? Swearing, use of drugs/alcohol (I mean this is Be More Chill we're talking about), dark themes when called for... All fine. Let me know yours.

 

4\. Come willing and able to plot and brainstorm with me. I've got the basics of an idea but not the whole thing, and the whole point of rping is to write TOGETHER.

 

5\. Look, I'm not picky on length or even spelling/grammar. We all make mistakes with spelling/grammar/punctuation, and we all have bad days where we just can't write that much... All I ask is you always give me enough to respond to. General rule of thumb, if you can't come up with a response to what you just wrote in your head, I can't come up with one either. Also, don't just do dialogue. I'm all about talking, I find dialogue to be more powerful than the flavor text around it and tend to make all of my writing dialogue-heavy, but you need SOME flavor text. The conversation didn't just... happen. There were emotions and thoughts behind it. Express them. (And do TRY to keep spelling/grammar/punctuation in check. I can't stand it when people make things all caps or all lowercase). Also on the etiquette end, please, please don't hijack characters. If you need to puppet a response, ask me how I would have them respond to a given scenario, write my response in your words, and add that in. Generally speaking, I won't say no to that. If you just assume you know how I'd want them to respond and have them respond in a certain way, then go on like nothing happened, 99.8% of the time, I will be pissed and ragequit on you. If I made a long post and you're feeling pressured to make a long response, first of all, stop, because I just told you I'm not picky about length, but second, if you're really that self-conscious about it, talk to me OOC and I'll try to whittle it down. I'd rather cut something out than have you hijack. I will want to do sort of a trial run to make sure we're compatible as writing partners because some people do just mesh better than others, but we can figure out how to go about that later.

 

That's it, really. If you have further questions, want to discuss, whatever, comment here or add me on Discord. I do change my handle frequently, but my current handle is (between the quotes- delete those before searching if you copy/paste) "Actually Broana#4816"

 

Again, I do apologize for my shameless begging but... I have a need and have learned the hard way that the vast majority of the internet is a dumpsterfire waiting to happen.


End file.
